shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruthless Avenger
"That's the kind of person we need to get the job done." Ivan only believes that the strong will survive. He has no mercy and only cares about ending situations before they start. He uses fear to invoke control. He cares little for forming alliances with aliens and doesn't care who gets in his way. He gets annoyed easily and finds pleasure in tormenting his enemies. Regardless of how cruel and selfish his motives are, he believes what he's doing is for the betterment of his race. Which is why he finds a common interest with Ashley Williams. Ivan Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Vanguard Talents:' *'Pistols'- NA *'Shotguns'- NA *'Assault Training'- NA *'Tactical Armor'- NA *'Throw'- NA *'First Aid'- NA *'Lift'- 0 *'Warp'- NA *'Barrier': NA *'Stasis'- NA *'Nemesis'- 12 *'Charm'- 1 *'Intimidate'- 12 *'Spectre Training'- 4 = 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor- Mantis Medium Grade 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Follow this tutorial on how to create the worst playthrough. Mass Effect 2 Identity code: ???? 'Powers:' *'Incendiary Ammo- Inferno Ammo'- Rank 4 *'Cryo Ammo- '''Squad Cryo Ammo Rank 4 *'Charge- Heavy Charge- Ranked 4 *Shock Wave- Rank 1 *Pull'- Rank 0 *'Assault Mastery'- Destroyer- Rank 4 *'Reave'- Heavy Reave- Rank 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' Ivan game is fear and intimidation on the battlefield. He likes to create an ominus presence upon his enermies. The sharp edges and the dark colors of the Terminus Assault Armor best fits his personality. Though at times Ivan will use the Spartan class of the N7 Armor when the situation calls for it. Though Ivan has a very strict military attitude, he likes to wear Off Duty Attire when commanding the Normandy. '''Primary Armor: The Terminus Assault Armor' Like all modern combat hard-suits, the Terminus Assault Armor is environmentally sealed with an independent air supply for use in space and extreme planetary conditions, with an onboard "micro-frame" computer capable of running a suite of battle management software. To prevent detection by passive thermal sensors, body heat is channeled to the base of the feet, where it can be dispersed into the ground. *Increases sprint speed by 10% *All weapons have +10% reserve ammunitio *Increase shields by 15% = Alternate Armor: N7 Spartan Armor At times when Ivan's Terminus armor is in the shop for repairs after a long hard battle, Ivan would use the Spartan class of the N7 Armor. It's design best for close combat with it's modification to increase melee damge. The armor is also thicker for maximum protection. Parts- *Head: Deathmask- Increase Negociation 10% (only use in space) *Body: Kestral Torso Sheath- Increase melee damage by 10%, Increase Weapon damge by 5%, Increases Sheild Strength by 3% *Shoulders: Strength Boost pads- Increase melee damage by 25% *Arms: Heavy Damping Gauntlets- Increases Sheild Strength by 5% *Legs: Life Support Webbing- Increase Health by 10% *Colors: Main body is green, with gold details and grayish green cammo. 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Follow this tutorial on how to create the worst playthrough. = 'Mass Effect 3' = 'Talents:' = 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' = Parts-''' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made = 'Trivia and notes:' * Of all the Male Shepards I've made in Mass Effect, Ivan is the only one not intended to be a version of Robert Shepard. = 'Gallery' Terminus Assault Armor.jpg Terminus gear.jpg